Your Hands Are Cold
by Katia11
Summary: Just a lil' something I wrote... One shot. Silly and fluffy and probably a bit out of character.. But I had to! :


So I know I should be writing other things. Ha. I got this idea from the song Your Hands Are Cold. It's totally fluffy, out of character, and probably completely improbable. But I just had to! I haven't done one in forever!! Thank you! I love you all! Kte

P.S. I do not own the Soundtrack to Pride and Prejudice nor the movie which the line "Your hands are cold," is from. And I do NOT own Jimmy!!!

I think this is supposed to take place like.. somewhere in early October... but it doesn't really matter. :) Use your imagination.

Your Hands Are Cold

Cindy rolled around restlessly in her bed, and finally after a period of staring at the ceiling, she checked the time. It was six in the morning now, and she sighed deeply.

She had not gotten once ounce of sleep thanks to a certain boy genius whose family unfortunately lived just across the street. All night she had been thinking about him, she needed to do something to clear her head. Just then she noticed the sun peaking just above the horizon and she got a brilliant idea.

She climbed out of bed, threw some clothes on and quietly tipped toed downstairs. She grabbed her coat and shoes and stepped out the front door. She stood outside for a while, staring at the house across the street. The light in Jimmy's room was off, all the lights were off in fact. She got a sudden chill and in response wrapped her arms around her chest.

She shivered as she turned away from the house and started to walk.

There was still a bit of fog hovering above the ground, and the dew was still glittering like diamonds in the grass. The greens of the trees seemed to be highlighted by some mysterious force. Pinks, oranges, purples decorated the sky as the sun rose; there was defiantly a peace about this time of morning that could not be replaced. Mysterious, romantic, silent, a small smile crossed her lips. She wrapped her arms around her tighter. Her footsteps seemed to be the only sound for miles. She closed her eyes to let herself become immersed in the peace of the morning, only to have it ruined by his piercing blue eyes.

What was so attractive about him? How on earth had he kept her wrapped around his little finger like this for so long? After all, she was nearly nineteen now. A lot had changed, for one she had admitted a long time ago that she hated him, with a passion that could start a million wars, but she loved him with a passion that could end them. He wasn't that amazing, he wasn't that smart, he wasn't that special, there was nothing about him that she couldn't find somewhere else. But she sighed as she laughed at her pathetic reasoning. She knew none of it was true.

He was very attractive, his dark hair and his sapphire eyes. He was brilliant; he was a once in a lifetime catch. By this time in his life he had already been offered to go to Harvard, Yale, and every other prestigious College in the world. If she remembered correctly their might even had been an offer from NASA. But he turned them all down, wanting nothing but an ordinary life for as long as he could have it. He had cured diseases, he had made discoveries that shocked the nation but refused to take recognition for them and yet for the most part there was something about this small town life that had him captivated. He was most defiantly a once in a lifetime catch. And on top of it all, his heart was one of which was made of pure gold. Such a sweet, caring nature, a family boy at heart, he had never been cruel to anyone intentionally, such a cute, curious nature. Such a technology orientated person he was, with not much artistic creativity within him, and yet in his own sort of way he was creative indeed. He had such resourcefulness and it had more then once gotten them out of a tight situation.

Yet these same qualities had been the cause of so much trouble. But he was willing to take responsibility for every one of the situations he caused, and was willing to try his best to fix them.

She walked along, basking in thought, not even really noticing where she was going, just then she saw the sign that said Lindberg Elementary, funny how she had wound up here.

She sighed and shook her head. At this same time, she took note that her fingers were turning red. She rubbed them together a bit and stuck them in her coat pockets hoping they would stay warmer there. She wandered around the school to the playground.

The equipment seemed to be making music as it squeaked in harmony. She was surprised that it was the equipment she remembered from her days here. She ran her hands along the monkey bars, and the teeter-totter and over in the far left corner was the swings. Worn a bit from age she walked over to them, running her hands along the chains.

She sat down on one of the swings, her body was too big to fit comfortably in one, but she really honestly didn't care at this point.

The playground seemed to dance with the ghosts of her past, recollections that she had long since forgotten, or rather that she had tried to forget. Oh how she remembered the fights that she had with him. The only reason for them was because she was trying so desperately to hide her love for him behind her bitter and spiteful comments. She flashed back to a small cell on Yolkus, when she finally realized just how much she cared about him. It honestly scared her, and thus why she tried even harder to hide it behind her cruelty. And what scared her even more was when Jimmy made that robotic brother, and he had teased him about her. It had made her blush, and feel warm inside. And that truly set off some warnings within her.

The time they switched bodies and were playing pranks on each other, but more importantly when their brains were floating around in that chamber together, (which was still disgusting) while Sheen, Carl and Libby were trying to figure out which traits belonged to who. The dream, or vision or whatever it was that she had while she was sleeping. Of holding hands with Jimmy and walking down a country lane, and in the end there was even a kiss. Which was totally Neutron, okay, she couldn't be completely certain about that, but she was pretty sure.

Dreams, that brought back yet another crazy elementary school memory. The time when Jimmy kissed her in Carl's dream, it had felt so real. It had taken the very breath out of her, in fact it had been so wonderful, it had thrown her off balance for the rest of the day. And who could forget the first time he hugged her for real? When they beat Butch's baseball team, the way being in his embrace felt. When he caught her after being 'deleted' by his insane Nanobot things.

There was of course the time where he had accidentally been exposed to the Love Potion. She would never forget those silly eyes, filled with love for her. He had nearly kissed her, the way his confession made her spin tingle… Oh how it had scared her, and yet how she had wished that it could have lasted forever. But of course, like mostly everything he had made, it didn't, it faded within twenty-four hours. No one could ever understand how much that had hurt her. Even though she was only ten at the time, it truly did hurt. She still had the card that he gave her locked away in a little chest.

She remembered saving the earth from its destruction, meeting April, and nearly kissing in the candy bar, but only to have her efforts turned down flat.

For a moment, she woke from her memories as the sun rose a little higher in the sky. The light seemed to dance upon the monkey bars.

She laughed as she remembered one fight in particular that had taken place on this playground about the equator. There near the monkey bars, which had eventually led them to the middle of the ocean, and by complete accident they had ended up on a deserted island all by themselves. Saving him from the man eating plant, being so deliciously close to him for the first time that day. She smiled as she bit her lower lip. The sweet words he said that day would never be forgotten. It was just Jimmy and Cindy, and that's all there needed to be. Sitting upon the log on the beach, just enjoying each other's company. The way his eyes glittered when he presented the oyster to her. He had been so proud of his achievement; it was so cute, yet so corny. She closed her eyes as she pictured it. The smell of the breeze, the way the pearl inside caught the light, it was amazing. The touch of his hand as his fingers slid in-between hers. The smell of his hair as he rested his head against hers, the look on his face, she never wanted to leave that place. But they did. It was the end to a dream come true. They went back and things returned to normal, but she did call him 'Jimmy' more often. And somewhere on that island, there was still that silly carving, which read J+C Forever with a heart around it.

There was of course, near kiss on the roller coaster just before they were about to die, but thanks to Jimmy's quick thinking they hadn't. Man that had been one heck of a day.

She laughed as she recalled the N Men powers, and for the first time ever nearly confessing her love to Jimmy, he never actually figured it out, that silly silly boy. He just never understood why she had been so mean to him!

Part if it was the fact that she had felt invisible to him. Or at least she thought so until Mars.

Mars.

The near confession of Jimmy still remained fresh in her mind, had he meant that he liked her? She recalled the incident with Timmy. Oh Timmy, it was the closest she had ever come to dating Neutron.

Perhaps he had liked her at one time, but it was such a long time ago that she was quite certain that they could not hold true any longer.

She got up from the swing and started to walk away from these terrible, cursed memories. Why did they hold such power, such meaning? She was heading in no particular direction, just listening again to her feet clicking against the ground. Now life was starting to appear on the planet. Down the street she saw a man step out of his house, ready for work.

Another shiver embraced her body. Why was it so cold out?She dug her hands farther into her pockets.

She took a deep breath and started to head downtown. Perhaps she would get a coffee or something. She got to the small café' downtown Retroville. From here she could see the Candy Bar and yet another memory crossed her mind. She smiled, and giggled. She remembered when Jimmy held her hand after the incident with the 'League of Villains'. She had almost confessed again, and he had kissed her cheek.

She sighed in frustration. Wasn't there anywhere she could go without being plagued by memories of him? She grabbed her Cappuccino and walked out the door. She didn't care if she was being watched, she just continued on her way. Without realizing it, she soon found herself in the alleyway behind the TV station. She sighed deeply.

There was one memory that she could never forget. She walked to the place where it had happened. She could almost feel his soft touch against her palm. As she sipped the warm coffee it seemed to replicate the warmth within her body at that moment, the moment when Jimmy Neutron pulled her forcefully into his lips.

His lips had been so soft, so warm, so kind, so loving. Much better then she could have ever imagined. Her breathing grew more rapid and shallow. A large smile crossed her lips. It had been only a moment, but it was a moment she would never forget. That night they walked home hand in hand, uttering not a word, but not a word was needed. She sighed as she touched her lips; they seemed to burn with the recollection of his lips. Like the ghost of that kiss had been forever haunting them and just then she opened her eyes and studied the ground.

There was no explanation for these events. He had left her clueless, and helpless and more in love with him then she had ever been before. And after a few years they had seemed to disappear into the distance, as though they had never happened. He never spoke of them, obviously too ashamed of his actions to explain them. She then noticed that the sun was even farther up in the sky and some of the lights of the apartments where she was at were turned on. She decided it was a bad idea to be loitering any longer, so she drank the rest of her cappuccino and threw it in the garbage and left that stupid alley behind, and once again dug her hands into her pockets.What right did he have to keep her hanging for all of these years? She laughed at herself. He was Jimmy Neutron; he could get away with anything her book. He was her weakness, her Achilles heal.

A soft breeze moved through the trees nearby and rustled her hair softly. The sky was now slightly turning blue. She kicked a stone that she found on the street, just pondering these memories, these questions.

But no matter which way she looked at it, there was no reason that Jimmy should leave his actions unexplained, there was no reason that five years later she still wondered why he at one time acted like he liked her, or at least cared for her. There was no way she could go on like this!

Soon she ended up outside his house, across from her own. She gazed up at his room.

The air seemed to beckon for her to say the words which needed to be said, it was waiting for them… Just as she opened her mouth to speak..

" Cindy?"

She jumped a bit as she turned to the side.

Jimmy stood there, with a bewildered look on his face in his pajama pants which were red, with his design of an atom stitched on the left pocket, and a simple white sleeping tee. She blushed deeply and all of a sudden she found the sidewalk very interesting.

" What the devil are you doing outside my house at six thirty in the morning?"

Had it really been an hour and a half? Perhaps she had been thinking about him more then she thought.

" Cindy?"

She looked up from the sidewalk to meet his gaze. His eyes seemed to dance in the sunlight. She noticed that he had the morning paper in his hands. Thus, why he was outside at this time in the morning.

She smiled brightly.

" Memories."

He threw her a confused look.

" My memories have been keeping me company."

" Yes, I understand that, but I don't understand what that has to do with being outside my house at six thirty in the morning."

She rolled her eyes. This boy was clueless!! Simply clueless, she blushed again as she found herself staring at his lips.

" Cindy? Are you all right? Did something happen?'

" You happened."

A shocked look came over his face. And before either of them could realize what was happening, not thinking about the consequences and acting off her frustration (and lack of sleep) she had stepped very close to him. He stared at her in complete confusion.

" Cindy I don't.."

But she interrupted him by softly placing her lips against his. They were just as soft as she remembered, warm, loving, his warm breath danced along her cold face. Just then she took his right hand in her left. It was surprisingly warm, and to her surprise he didn't pull away.

She pulled away a moment later and opened her eyes to find that Jimmy still had his shut. He just stood there, unresponsive and dumbfounded. Just then he opened them slowly and a smile crossed his lips.

And before he could ask, she opened her mouth to explain her brash actions. But the only thing, which came out, was,

" Jimmy I love you."

He didn't respond, but a huge smile crossed his lips.

Suddenly took her other hand in his " Your hands are cold," he softly whispered before raising them to his lips and softly kissing them and warming them with his breath.

It wasn't exactly the reaction she had been expecting or wanting, but it was all she needed. She loved him, and that's all that mattered.

She giggled as she noticed her hands weren't cold anymore; in his hands they were nice and toasty. And as he softly pressed his lips against hers, she had a good feeling that she wouldn't have to have cold hands again any time soon.


End file.
